


untraditional

by thunderlokes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderlokes/pseuds/thunderlokes
Summary: There’s no love in it, no matter how passionate they appear to be. After all, this is all just a game to see who will cave in first, and a great outlet for excess energy and satisfying their alphan urges and hormones.Hormones that tell them to dominate the other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	untraditional

Keiji has never known someone so stereotypically alpha until he met Bokuto. 

Sure, he met or at least passed by on the streets a lot of alphas who look undeniably like their second gender. Hell, Keiji himself has unquestionable stature and capabilities of an alpha. 

Bokuto, though, is the epitome of an ideal alpha that novels and tv dramas try so hard to represent. 

He’s got it all: the strength, the charming personality, the warm scent, and the sense of leadership. Not to mention his body, tall and big; towering over the majority of people and no one would even dare to go against his big bones and muscles. Keiji might be close to him when it comes to height, but his captain can still envelop and overpower him completely and easily. 

Not that Keiji would go down with a fight. 

So when Bokuto tries to pin him down on his couch, one hand holding his wrists above him and the other pushing him down on his waist as his upperclassman kiss him fervently, Keiji knees him on the side and gave Bokuto no time to recover before he pushed Bokuto off him and reversing their positions. Bokuto tried to shake him off, but by just shifting his weight, Keiji locked him.

He doesn’t try to do the same thing Bokuto did to him and hold his wrist. Majority of Bokuto’s strength is in his arms, so it wasn’t all that surprising that Bokuto holds him by the shoulder and attempts to push him off.

Keiji had to play with his own strengths and try to take advantage of the older man’s very few weaknesses. He doesn’t meet Bokuto’s push head on, instead he turns to the side, making him lose grip. Then, slaps them away and leans closely to Bokuto, their foreheads almost touching. 

He holds on to the arm rest above Bokuto’s head and his other hand creeped up to Bokuto’s neck. Keiji presses there, not enough to choke him, but enough for him to feel his fingers on his throat. 

He knows how much Bokuto despises being held there, makes him feel constricted and controlled, and his disgruntled expression confirms it. Keiji smirks at him triumphantly. 

“I won today, Bokuto-san.” 

“Don’t be so cocky, Akaashi. That’s just, what, your eighteenth win? I can still maintain my streak this week, you know.” Keiji presses harder around his neck, but Bokuto only grins at him. “You sure, Akaashi? You look really good on top of me right now. You should ri—“ 

He doesn’t let him finish and presses their lips together. 

There’s no love in it, no matter how passionate they appear to be. After all, this is all just a game to see who will cave in first and a great outlet for excess energy (mostly Bokuto) and satisfying their alphan urges and hormones. 

Hormones that tell them to dominate the other. 

Bokuto reaches in between them and forces Keiji to open his mouth with his fingers. His tongue slipped soon after, taking over the kiss. He feels Bokuto smile, not to mention two of his fingers are still pulling the inside of Keiji’s cheek on one side, and it irritated Keiji to no end so he did not hesitate to bite down. 

Bokuto hissed in pain, pulling out his fingers and backing up. Keiji doesn’t let him go though, and nips harshly on Bokuto’s lower lip. The hand resting on Bokuto’s neck moves up, and when Keiji pulls away, holds his captain by the jaw and forcibly tilts Bokuto’s head to the side. 

He trails down the side of Bokuto’s face, kissing his jaw, neck, and the juncture of his shoulder. Keiji sucks on the skin there, inches away from Bokuto’s scent gland. Bokuto growled in warning, but made no move to stop him. 

So, he tested his luck and the older man’s patience even more by running his tongue once over it. Bokuto immediately grabs him by the hair and pulls him harshly away from his scent gland. 

He looks absolutely fuming, and Keiji could only laugh breathily. “What is it, Bokuto-san? Don’t want your alpha to mark you?” 

“Fuck you.” 

He smirks at the immature retort. “No, I’m going to fuck  _ you. _ ” His smirk gets bigger when Bokuto only growls again, red-faced and annoyed. “We should go to my room. I’m not going to fuck  _ you _ on my family’s couch.” 

Bokuto suddenly sat up, wrapping his arms around Keiji’s waist, before getting on his feet. The sudden action made Keiji cling on to Bokuto’s broad shoulder. 

This time it is Keiji who’s scowling and Bokuto who’s grinning. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Carrying you to the bedroom, princess.” He shifts his arms, throwing Keiji up lightly so he can support his weight by Keiji’s ass. “You’re so light. Are you sure you’re an alpha?” 

For someone who’s usually simple-minded, Bokuto sure knows which buttons to press. 

Keiji balled his fists and hit Bokuto’s biceps repeatedly. 

“Ow! Ow! Damn it!” Bokuto drops Keiji, who thankfully anticipated the fall and landed on his feet. 

Rubbing the spot where Keiji hit his fists, Bokuto steps closer, his scent filling every corner of Keiji’s home. Keiji can almost scoff. Did Bokuto really think he could make Keiji submit with his scent? 

“Stop spreading your disgusting stench, Bokuto-san.” He lets out his own scent and stands his ground. The alpha within Keiji made him growl, baring his fangs at the challenge. 

Golden eyes glints dangerously, and that is all the warning Keiji got before he is slammed to the wall. Then, it was a blur full of heavy and rough make-outs, growls and groans echoing in the empty house as they suffocate each other with their scent. 

By the time they finally reach Keiji’s room, they both have sore bodies that will have bruises that are not made by the other sucking on the skin. His lips tingle and when he licks it, he can still taste the coppery taste of his blood from where Bokuto has bitten him too hard. 

Keiji doesn’t really mind, especially that he left a vicious scratch on Bokuto’s lower back. He locks his bedroom door by habit and when he turns around, he sees that Bokuto is already lying on his bed, topless. 

He walks to his bedside drawer, pulling off his already loosened tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. 

“Eager much?” He prompts, raising a brow to his senior. 

Bokuto chuckles mischievously. “Well, I thought I can already sit back and enjoy the show.” 

Keiji rolls his eyes and removes his shirt, letting it crumple to the floor. 

“That’s it,  _ Akaashi-kun. _ ” Bokuto drawls. “You have to make it sexier though— Ack!” 

Keiji throws the lube and condom square to his face. “You’re insufferable.” He says as he unzips his school slacks, letting it fall to the ground without care. 

Climbing on top of Bokuto, he captures his lips once more, not so rough and desperate as earlier. He pressed Bokuto flat to the bed and started licking and biting down to his broad chest. 

His eyes flicker to the brown bud on Bokuto’s chest. Interested to try something new, he took a nipple to his mouth and rolled his tongue on it. 

Bokuto shifts under him with a sharp intake of breath. “You…Why are you sucking my tits?”

Keiji could not help the snort from escaping his mouth. 

"What?" 

He kept snickering on top of him. “T-tits…” Keiji says under his breath.

He then kneels, putting some space between his and Bokuto’s body. “Well, it looks like you enjoyed having your nipples sucked on like an omega.” 

Bokuto’s arousal is noticeable by the incredible bulge on his pants, not to mention the thick pheromones that permeate the air. 

“I didn’t say I liked it. You just caught me by surprise.” Bokuto scowls at him, but it is not very convincing with how flustered his face looks. 

“Right…” Keiji slides both buds in between his pointer and middle finger, raising an amused brow when he notices Bokuto fidget from the slight touch. 

He’s definitely keeping note of this reaction for next time. 

Deciding to have enough of the teasing, he steps off the bed. “Take off your pants, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto thankfully complied without any objections, and wiggled out of his pants. It was endearingly stupid how he has to bounce in bed because he refuses to stand to do so. 

Once his pants are off, Keiji grabs Bokuto’s shoulders, guiding him. “Lay on the pillow.”

Bokuto leans in to steal a quick kiss before moving to the headboard, leaning on it smugly and strokes himself through the fabric.

Keiji clicks his tongue. “I said lay on the pillow, Bokuto.” He grabs his upperclassman by the back of his knee and dragged him down, ignoring Bokuto’s surprised yelp. He then reaches for Bokuto’s boxers, pulling it off. 

Bokuto’s cock bounces to his stomach, and Keiji gives it a few appreciative strokes before going down to bite on the soft spots of his captain’s well-defined thighs. With the pale skin littered by Keiji with love marks, he moves his attention on the thick cock in his hands. 

Bokuto hissed, his eyes slipping close when Keiji drags his tongue flatly on his cock. Spitting on the top of it, Keiji spreads the wetness all over his arousal. Then, he takes its head whole into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” The older man says breathlessly, he runs a hand on Keiji’s hair and holds him there as he bucks up to get it more inside his mouth. Keiji pulls back and pushes Bokuto’s hips back on the mattress.

“I’m gonna stop if you don’t behave.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto sneers at him. “Why don’t you come up here and let me eat you out while you suck me off? Maybe I’ll behave, Akaashi.” 

A tempting offer. Bokuto is really good at eating him out. Looking at his expression though, Keiji is sure he’ll also finger him open and fuck him instead.

He smiles sweetly at him. “No.” 

Keiji goes back down and takes as much of Bokuto as he can. He unfortunately doesn't have the lack of gag reflex to take it all in, but as long as Bokuto gets ruined as he looks right now, he has no regrets. 

“You’re too good at this. How many alphas have you sucked off to practice, huh?” Keiji frowns up at him and lightly drags his teeth on Bokuto’s cock. Instead of being thrown off by the pain, Bokuto only throws his head back with a groan.

_ Kinky bastard. _

Once the taste of pre-cum hits his tongue, he releases Bokuto, watching in satisfaction as he slumps senselessly when Keiji has done so. He didn’t even notice that Keiji already grabbed the lube and had poured out some on his fingers. 

Slipping one of his side pillows under the other alpha, Bokuto immediately looked displeased. “You don’t need to treat me like a delicate omega.”

“Ah, is that so?” He spreads Bokuto’s legs and inserts two fingers unceremoniously. Keiji feels his own dick twitch from the tightness that welcomed him. 

Bokuto gasps. “You cheeky—“ He growls, but is cut off when Keiji starts spreading his fingers in him and dragging the tips of it to find his good spot, making him groan loudly.

“What? You said not to treat you like an omega.” He notices that it is already loosening up and without any preamble, he puts in a third finger. This time, he earns a deep sound that’s a Bokuto equivalent of a whine. With a steady work of his wrist, he leans over Bokuto, placing his free hand beside the black and white hair that’s already in disarray. 

“Am I being too rough for a  _ great alpha  _ like Bokuto-san?” 

“Ha. Ha.” 

Bokuto places a hand at Keiji’s nape and pushes himself up. Releasing his frustrations, he began biting and sucking all over Keiji’s shoulder. 

Keiji curls fingers, and no long after, Bokuto gasps again by his ear. He feels himself run hot from the sound. “There, Bokuto-san?” He rubs the tips of his fingers on the same spot. 

He feels Bokuto tense. Keiji pulls back and removes his fingers. Bokuto watches him with dark, dilated eyes as he makes a quick work of taking off his boxers and opening the condom carefully with his teeth. 

Keiji hums thoughtfully as he slips the condom on his cock. “Do you want to get on top of me?” 

“Well, I wanna top you.” 

“We can’t always get what we want.” 

He lays beside Bokuto, mimics his position earlier, and leans on the headboard. Keiji grabs one of Bokuto’s thick arms and ushers him to his lap.

Bokuto, as he’s kneeling above him, gives Keiji’s cock deliberate strokes. Keiji grabs his ass and squeezed it in response, trying hard not to let out a loud moan because he’s finally getting some relief. 

“Hey Akaashi, remember…” Bokuto trails off, but Keiji runs a hand down his broad back.

“No knotting, I know.” 

Overestimating himself again, Bokuto takes Keiji whole, sliding down completely without pausing. It made Keiji moan loudly at the same time as Bokuto whimpers from the sudden fullness inside him. 

“S-shit.” He mutters. 

“You idiot!” Keiji scolds, pushing himself up by his elbows. “You should have taken it slowly!” 

“Shut up!” 

He rolls his eyes at his captain’s stubbornness. 

But, Bokuto is still tensely enveloping him. Keiji wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it languidly. Their eyes meet, and the other alpha looks so dangerous with his flushed face and his mouth hanging open in labored breath.

He sits up to capture Bokuto's swollen lower lips. The older man hissed at the sensation and nudged Keiji to use his tongue instead. Tilting his head to the side, their tongues slide on each other in a sensual dance. 

He feels Bokuto lose its uncomfortable tightness, adjusting to a delicious hold around his cock. Bokuto sucks on his tongue, whining softly in protest when Keiji removes his hand on his aching dick. 

Keiji lightly thrusts up to him, making Bokuto pull away. His intense golden gaze softened at the edges. Gone is the primal look of his when he challenges Keiji and wants to make him submit—

He pushes Keiji flat on his back with a cunning smirk. 

—But, Bokuto is insufferable in another way when he lets Keiji have his way with him. 

Bokuto started grinding, the slow but deliberate roll of his hips does not pull Keiji an inch out of him, but the movement still makes him move around Keiji and make him feel the rings of muscles more thoroughly. 

The other alpha leaned back, placing his hands behind him and in between Keiji's thighs, giving him a full show of where they're connected together. With his new position, he began bouncing. His stretched out hole barely releases Keiji's cock, but he pulls back enough to pound himself on the aching cock he's been teasing. 

Keiji realizes that his mouth has been open the whole time with pathetic quiet moans. His hands slide to Bokuto's strong thighs, hoping his upperclassman hasn't noticed how wrecked he feels already. 

Bokuto riding him is definitely a treat but he has a one-sided promise that he's going to fuck him. Clenching his jaw to prevent any embarrassing sounds from escaping, his hips albeit move sloppily. Keiji, despite his above average athleticism, still can't lift his thickly muscled senior. 

It doesn't matter though because Bokuto threw his head back and moaned sharply. Encouraged, Keiji began to meet Bokuto's movements with more fervor. He sits up, wrapping his arms around the other alpha's waist, pulling him close to Keiji. 

They soon find the perfect rhythm, gradually losing care about their noises as they work each other up more and more. Keiji doesn't ever want to admit, but Bokuto drives him crazy. The sounds and expressions he makes are absolutely  _ delicious.  _ Not to mention,  _ his smell.  _

He blames it on his hormones as he buries his face by Bokuto's scent gland, inhaling the familiar cinnamon scent that is so rich; it feels spicy in his insides. 

Bokuto goes frigid when he feels his mouth so dangerously close to his gland, but continues impaling himself not long after when Keiji does nothing but shove his face on it. 

His hands travel down to grope Bokuto's ass, marveling at the feeling as he spreads it, before smacking it red. The other alpha halts his movements with a breathless  _ "Oh fuck."  _

He pulls back to face Bokuto and spanks him again, enjoying the way those golden eyes widen and the gasp Bokuto that escaped his reddened lips. 

"You're enjoying this way too much, Bokuto-san." He says, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "You sure you're not into getting fucked by an alpha?"

Bokuto's eyes glint dangerously. He echoes: "You're enjoying this way too much, Akaashi. You sure you're not a freak who's into alphas?"

Keiji fires back nothing. He bends his knees behind Bokuto, planting his feet on the mattress. He catches Bokuto and holds him by the back of his thighs. 

Then, he pounds hard up at him. 

Bokuto grunts at the change of pace. He bites his lips to not be so loud, but a string of curses still escapes him. His heavy hands squeezes Keiji's shoulders, thighs quivering in pleasure. 

"Like that, Bokuto-san?" 

Bokuto glares down at him. "You're the worst." 

Keiji smiles at him. "I'll make it even better." He changes the angle of his thrusts until Bokuto is unable to stop a loud moan. 

The cinnamon scent got more potent in the air. 

Keiji drinks it all. 

The edges of his sight get blurry, and he feels his knot already forming. He wants to be closer, to be deeper. 

"Let go… it's tired." Bokuto drawls, referring to his trembling thighs. 

Keiji stops and removes his hands without warning, letting Bokuto slide down on his cock harshly. The other alpha has his mouth open to protest, but Keiji pushes him down to the side and presses him to be on his back. 

He pulls out completely and looks at Bokuto, the warmth in his insides intensifies when he sees how wrecked his upperclassman is. His black and white hair is a mess, thick strands sticking on his forehead. His pale skin blushing from his face to his broad chest. His leaking cock and gaping hole—

His expression that's becoming more and more impatient as seconds pass by. 

"Tired already, Akaashi?" Bokuto jeers. "How would you take care of your omega if you can't even make them finish?"

"Have you been in a bed with an omega?" Keiji barks back, knowing fully well that they both haven't had an omegan lover. 

"If I have an omega, I'll fuck them so good, Akaashi. So good they'll not cum multiple times, I'll also have them knocked up on the first try." 

He scoffs, but an idea is already forming in Keiji's head. "Is that so?" 

Bokuto meets his gaze with his usual smirk. "Yeah." 

"Tell me then if this is how you're going to do it,  _ senpai _ ."

He reaches for the lube and lifts Bokuto's hips to the air. He squeezes the liquid into his ass, ignoring his senior's protests, until his hole is dripping with it. 

Keiji tosses the bottle to the side, and holds Bokuto at the back of his knees, making the other alpha curl on himself and involuntarily present himself. 

Then, he plunges in. 

It's wetter and definitely more slippery now with more lube, and Keiji wonders if this is what would truly feel to be inside an omega. He keeps an unforgiving pace, pounding hard and making a mess in between their bodies as Bokuto's hole squirts the liquid out with his every thrust. 

Keiji savours the conflicted expression on the older alpha's face. His noises are let out without any reservations, but he is sure Bokuto's irritated. Being made as wet as an omega and held in one of the breeding positions? Keiji knows he's truly pushing the limits. 

He feels the burning sensation threatening to burst out now. So, he shifts his hold on Bokuto's legs until he finds the good spot again. 

Bokuto claws at the sheets. "Harder, Akaashi." 

And Keiji rams his cock into his squelching hole harder,  _ faster. _

"B-Bokuto-san..!" He hugs Bokuto's thighs close to his chest. Keiji knows he's being embarrassingly loud too but he can't bring himself to care. "Close!" 

"Me too." A sharp intake of breath. "Don't you dare stop!"

A few more sloppy thrusts but is still mindful of his knot; Keiji cums inside with a throaty grunt, making the condom balloon in between him and Bokuto. 

He drops his hold on Bokuto and sees the alpha's load splattered all over his chest. 

Keiji leans on his heels, not fully pulling out just yet. They both shared a quiet moment, breathing heavily and moaning sensitively as they ease themselves down from the high. 

"Damn." He hears Bokuto mumble, and he can only chuckle. 

He pulls out carefully. "Are you alright?" Bokuto didn't make any sound of discomfort, but Keiji still feels compelled to ask. 

"Yeah. You were such a dick though." He replies and pulls one of his ass cheeks, making the lube spill out. "This is gonna be so hard to clean." 

"Sorry." He's really not. "I'll help you clean. Not now though." 

"If only people know that their prim and proper Akaashi Keiji doesn't even treat his partner with care after sex." 

Keiji merely hums in reply as he lays down beside Bokuto, arm coming up to cover his eyes. Exhaustion is already settling in his body, and he doesn't want to move until tomorrow afternoon at least. 

He's already slipping into unconsciousness when he feels the dip beside him move. A familiar lid sound pops and he's suddenly on high alert. Sitting up, he sees Bokuto pour the remaining lube into his hands. 

"Aww… There's not much left." He grins devilishly at Keiji. "Guess we have to make do, huh? It's your fault anyway if it'll be too dry for you." 

"Bokuto-san?" 

The other alpha pushes his legs apart. 

"My turn,  _ Akaashi-kun."  _

**Author's Note:**

> this might have part 2 and part 3. i have a vague outline for it. no promises tho. 
> 
> let me know what you think! i love traditional alpha/omega abo, but there's something about dynamics like alpha/alpha that makes it more interesting and... hot. 
> 
> special thanks to my best friend, @ahckerman for beta reading and supporting me in writing this fic. 
> 
> twitter: @thunderlokes (18+ only!)


End file.
